


Starry but not Holy Night

by thefandombook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby's House, Fluff, Idjits, Impala, King of Hell, M/M, around season 6, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into destiel downtime with Bobby, Sam and a special visit from our favorite king of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poopedpoopoopoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Poopedpoopoopoo), [Justonaguestaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Justonaguestaccount).



> Don't be afraid to leave comments with critics or just a comment I'm really not all that bad continue reading.

The Winchesters were at Bobby's. They had a bit of time in between cases and they thought they'd take a bit of a break just to relax until the next time they had to ran head first into danger to save some idiots who unknowingly pissed off ghost or something like that. 

Cas and Dean were laying on top of the roof of the Impala looking at the stars. Well Cas was looking at stars, galaxies and reliving old memories of times before man. Dean was looking at Cas who shone brighter than any star in the sky ever could and was more beautiful than any solar systems or constellations. Cas turned and looked at Dean with a simile.

"Dean, what a beautiful universe my father has built," Cas said in wonder.

"Well I think his specialty is wayward angels," Dean responded flirtatiously.

Castiel smiled at the comment obviously direct towards him and rewarded his boyfriend with a kiss. The kiss was in a word magical  slow but perfect it said everything that needed to be said but yet nothing at all. They eventually pulled apart and left their foreheads pressing together breathing across each lips. Then Castiel just had to say it because he had never felt more in love then he did then.

"Dean Winchester I believe that I have never felt this at home with anyone other than you and I-" Castiel said before he was so rudely interrupted by Bobby.

"HEY IDJITS I GOT A NEW CASE SO STOP MAKING OUT ON TOP OF CARS LIKE TEENAGERS!!"

Cas and Dean simultaneously groaned. Bobby sometimes had the worst timing but they had to get they had work to do, the wayward angel and his hunter got of the car and made their way to Bobby"s house as they entered they saw Sam in the living room.

"Hey, so get this-"

And that was the moment Crowley decided to show up. 

"Hello boys, and Angel?"

Shit. 

 


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Justonaguestaccount and Poopedpoopoopoo.   
> Derek and Cas finally get to a moment to themselves while working on the new case Crowley forced them to take.

Dean was pissed off, was Crowley serious this case was not his problem. Investigating what been killing angels and demons, Dean didn't know and didn't care (Well he did but something is more important to him is on his mind.) Cas about to say something important to him a week ago on the Impala. Damn it what was Cas going to say? I love you? Thank you? Scoot over fat-ass I'm about to fall the car? Dean wouldn't know until he got Cas alone. Finally Sam had to go the bathroom at a gas station they had stop at to fill up Baby.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean," Cas replied he knew what Dean was going to ask, for hunting all his life he wasn't that subtle. Dean had been trying to get them alone together and eventually after the fifth attempt Cas just asked Sam to find some excuse to the two alone together.

"What were you going to say? When we were at Bobby's," Dean finally asked what had bothered him for weeks.

"Well I wasn't going to do it like this but.." Cas said as he slowly got closer to Dean and finally when their faces were just millimeters apart Cas put his hand around Dean neck pulled him down gave him a quick kiss and leaned closer to Dean's ear and said to the hunter "I love you Dean Winchester I have since the fiery pits of hell."

Dean pulled back in shock. Cas loved him? Cas? The divine being who has been around long before man LOVES _HIM_.

"Wow Cas I love you too."

The new found lovers looked at each other and smiled then Dean paid for gas and Cas went inside the shop to look for a book. Finally all was right in the world thought Sam Winchester  who had watched the whole scene unfold from the window in the men's room. God all those years of watching them have eye sex during on his important meeting with them was getting annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read sorry if it sucked

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue


End file.
